Licker's Day Out 2
by BiologicalSolutions
Summary: COMPLETE. My Boss has sent me to eliminate two S.T.A.R.S who are hiding in a remote country area. But all does not go well.


**Licker's Day Out 2**

**By**

**Me**

I sat on the seat next to my boss in the black 4WD, peering out the dark windows I saw the same line of green plants on ever side as we drove along the black ground. Today was my first mission since we had moved to the new hive, my boss had told me that a pair of S.T.A.R.S. had escaped Raccoon City and was causing trouble for Umbrella, and trouble for Umbrella was trouble for my boss and for me.

They had located the S.T.A.R.S. in a remote farming area not far from a small town. My job was to go in and eliminate the pair, then meet my boss and head back home.

Easy.

I felt the vehicle slow as the driver pulled over to the edge of the black ground and stopped, my boss then opened the door and climbed out, following I sat on the ground waiting for more instructions. He showed me a picture of the two S.T.A.R.S. before pointing into the green plants that had lots of yellow smelly things on top, that way huh. I didn't want to go into the smelly plants, but if I didn't my boss would be upset with me and send one of my cousins, and I wasn't going to let one of my cousins have all the fun.

I slowly made my way into the plants trying not to flicker my tongue, if they smelt bad they would taste worst. I heard the hum of the vehicle as my boss left, he would be back later to pick me up. I continued on, the smelly yellow things were the only thing I could smell and it was making me feel strange. I was halfway across the ground that these plants lived on when I heard a soft buzzing noise, peering up I saw a tiny little black and yellow striped creature hovering in the air. I watched it fascinated, I had never seen one of these creatures before, I wonder what it tasted like, I always liked to try new and exotic meals.

Crouching down I got ready to pounce when another of the creatures showed up, it started to fly close to the other one. I waited until they were both next to each other, then in one giant leap I jumped up and grabbed the two creatures in my jaws before landing again. I moved them around in my mouth tasting them, then pain shot through my tongue and I spat the two black and yellow creatures out. They landed on the ground before flying off. 'I didn't like how you tasted anyway!' I hissed at them. My tongue hurt and felt slightly bigger in my mouth, making me annoyed, and the smelly plants weren't helping either.

I decided to quicken my pace so I could leave this area of plants.

After what seemed like forever I reached the edge of the smelly plants and came out into an open area. There was what looked like part of a cage in front of me, it went in either direction as far as I could see and only had four thin bars. The bars were making a very low humming noise, I put my nose right up close to one of the them and sniff it. I jumped backwards as the cage bit me, a lot harder then the small creatures had.

After a lot of thought I decided to dig a hole under the electric bars. Squeezing onto the other side I looked around and saw many white fluffy animals.

Interesting, I wonder what they tasted like?

I crouched down and slowly stalked towards the creatures, halfway there the animals stopped eating the green's plants and looked up at me. I stopped, watching them, then tensing my limbs I bolted into a run towards them.

The creatures instantly scattered running like crazy away from me, I chased after one as fast as I could gaining on it until…

BOOM!

I was knocked flying into the plants, pain shooting through my side. I looked at myself, I was wounded. Some human had shot me!

I let out a low growl. No human shoots me and lives.

I crouched low to the ground as I heard footsteps coming in my direction. Wait for it… wait for it… NOW!

I pounced at the unsuspecting human as it appeared above me, he let out a scream, his weapon firing again as I tackled him. I bit down hard, not releasing the pressure until he stopped moving. Letting go I looked at the human laying there, it would be such a waste not to eat him, I looked up and saw the white fluffy creatures all staring at me, they didn't look as tasty as this human.

I looked back down, just a bite, no one would ever know.

_Sometime later._

I shouldn't have eaten so much, I could hardly move. Oh way did that human taste so good.

I wandered over to some long plants and sat curled up in them.

Time to digest my food.

I awoke to the sound of vehicles and human voices. Looking up I saw that the huge blue ceiling had gone dark, the only light was coming from the vehicles that had entered the area. I could make out humans searching with weapons in their hands, they reminded me of soldiers, but these humans dressed differently.

Time to leave.

I scurried quickly in the opposite direction, there was too many to take on, I would deal with them another day.

I travelled through many more areas of plants before finally the lights from a lone building could be seen, this must be the place where the S.T.A.R.S. where hiding.

It didn't take long before I was outside the building, looking up I saw the light coming through the glass windows, suddenly a female with short dark hair appeared at a window looking out, I crouched down hoping she didn't see me, then a male appeared next to her, he also had short dark hair.

These where the S.T.A.R.S. that needed to be eliminated!

I waited until they disappeared again before scurrying over to the wall and climbing it. I clawed my way up onto the roof looking for a way in, then I spotted it, a vent!

I quickly made my way to it and climbed in, it was the dirtiest vent I had ever seen! The walls of it were covered with black dust, every time I crawled down a pace the black dust would fall to the bottom sending more dust up the vent.

I kept climbing down until a flashing light appear below me. Interesting, I had seem something like this before, but where? I watched as the light began to flash quicker, then I remembered… I froze, oh this is going to hurt.

KABOOM!

The explosion shot me up and out of the vent, I flew through the air before hitting the ground hard. I lay there flames still burning my flesh, my body pained all over and I couldn't move. Then the sound of a vehicle echoed in the darkness, I looked in the direction and saw as the S.T.A.R.S. drove away on a two wheeled vehicle, out of sight.

Oh no! My boss wasn't going to be happy with me.

It was a long time before I had healed enough to make it back to the black ground where the vehicles travelled. I sat on the side of it as the vehicle with my boss in it stopped beside me and he climbed out.

I was in BIG trouble for letting those S.T.A.R.S. escape.

He looked me up and down, before shaking his head and pulling out a small device which he spoke into. He pointed to the vehicle and its open door.

'But Boss!' I protested, 'they had a bomb and you didn't tell me and I know I don't look me best, but please let me have one more go at killing those S.T.A.R.S!'

But he wasn't listening.

'Boss?'

Still no reply

I hissed in defeat before climbing slowly into the vehicle.

Next time.

I will kill them next time.

**The End**

* * *

**A big thank you to all you tasty fans that read and review this. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
